Atravesando la perdida
by Stel-Manie
Summary: Porque no es fácil atravesar una perdida, porque se necesita ayuda, porque aveces se requiere de todo un equipo de Baseball.


**A/N:** Este es mi primer Fanfic, es un AU y espero que les guste, por favor díganme lo que opinan sobre el.

* * *

Es duro presenciar el sufrimiento de alguien que ha perdido a una persona querida, en muy pocas ocasiones se sabe qué hacer y mucho menos si el afectado es un niño. Y eso era algo a lo que Takashima Rei no estaba acostumbrada en absoluto. Ella ocasionalmente veía rostros llenos de decepción y coraje por no haber logrado lo deseado; también veía lágrimas lanzadas sobre el trabajo arduo y esfuerzo descomunal que no daba frutos. Eso, eso era a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, después de todo ese era su trabajo, era parte del baseball, tanto las victorias como las derrotas y ella tenía que lidiar diariamente con ello. Sin embargo, sabía que la pasión y el deseo por continuar nunca se apagaban en el corazón de un deportista, perder o ganar daba igual ya que el deseo de seguir jugando era más importante que el resultado. Y encontrar a aquellos deportistas con tanto fuego en la mirada para poder ofrecerles un puesto en el equipo también era parte de su trabajo. Pero en el asiento trasero del auto iba la contradicción a todas sus creencias. Era un simple niño, pero tenía los ojos igual de vacíos que un adulto sin metas. Parecía que iba a desmoronarse en cualquier momento.

—No _puedo ni imaginar por lo que Kataoka-san estará pasando en estos momentos_ —pensó Rei, decaída.

Sólo tenía que recordar la mirada de incertidumbre o el tono de suplica en la voz del entrenado al que tenía por insensible para darse cuenta de la difícil situación por la que pasaba. Su hijo parecía una sombra muy lejana de lo que una vez fue; estaba roto. Ni palabras de aliento ni la promesa de que lo haría mejor la próxima vez serían suficientes para arreglarlo. Y lastimosamente eso era lo único que ella sabía hacer.

En lugar de un niño de 10 años parecía llevar a un delincuente juvenil en el asiento trasero del automóvil: el pobre tenía la mejilla izquierda inflamada y parchada y la otra llena de rasguños, algunos recientes y otros casi curados, probablemente de peleas anteriores. Tenía la nariz vendada y taponada con papel higiénico, también tenía la mano izquierda hinchada y los brazos llenos de moretones y arañazos. Era una imagen de lo más lamentable.

—_Dios sabe contra cuántos niños había peleado esta vez._

Rei creía que había peleado con todo su equipo de baseball; ya había sucedido lo mismo y recordaba que todo el niño había recibido una severa advertencia. O al menos eso parecía por la cara que traía Kataoka-san cuando salió de la oficina del director.

—_Al parecer el entrenador no es el único cansado de ésta situación. _

Precisamente por eso el entrenador le había pedido que recogiera al niño en la escuela. Además el director de Seidou tampoco es que estaba muy contento con él, no después de que ya llevaba bastante tiempo ausente de la escuela. Realmente reprocharle aquello era imposible, mucho más después de todo lo que había sucedido.

_—__Agregando el hecho de no haber podido llegar al Koushien no es de extrañar que el director simplemente explotara._

La asistente Takashima reconocía al entrenador como una persona impasible, alguien que ha sabido manejar las situaciones más inesperadas; al morir su esposa, Kataoka no había caído en depresión o en negación, pero sí que hubo mucho dolor, y el sufrimiento en su mirada cada vez que se toca el tema lo asegura, sin embargo su hijo era otra cuestión, una muy difícil cuestión.

Eijun se había metido en demasiados problemas en un periodo muy corto, Rei estaba segura que en un caso normal la escuela del niño se habría encargado de la situación de una manera mucho más estricta donde la expulsión no estaba muy lejos de ser una opción. Pero este no era un caso normal, estaban hablando de una pérdida familiar, una perdida materna. Y aunque el tiempo con la paciencia son las únicas cosas que los profesores podían hacer por el niño ya había pasado tres meses y nada ha cambiado, la comprensión casi nula en los ojos del director al pedirle de favor a Rei que le recordara al padre de Eijun sobre su "urgente charla" no le daba buena espina.

—Llegamos, Eijun-chan —dijo, mirándolo por el retrovisor al tiempo que se estacionaba.

Al menos ya no le sangraba la nariz, aunque eso no le quitaba ni por asomo la lamentable imagen que mostraba. Eijun no dijo nada, se limitó a bajarse del auto cerrando de un portazo. Rei dio un pequeño salto en su asiento, repitiéndose que no era su intención ser tan grosero, que estaba pasando por un momento terrible y que antes de aquello había sido un niño alegre, de esos que contagiaban sonrisas e iluminaban un salón entero con su sola presencia. Pero por más que lo intentara, no podía dejar de mirarlo con lástima. El cambio tan brusco la había descolocado, aunque había intentado prepararse mentalmente para ello.

Y si era sincera consigo misma, realmente no podía entender por lo que el niño estaba pasando. Jamás había muerto alguien cercano a ella, mucho menos un miembro de su propia familia, y le daba rabia el no poder ayudarlo, porque ningún niño debía verse tan triste y destrozado. Bajó del auto y guió a Eijun a la camioneta de su padre, en esos momentos vacía. Estaban estacionados cerca de los campos de baseball, incluso podía ver jugadores desde allí. Un pinchazo de culpa le cortó la respiración; había dejado sus actividades a medias por hacerle de chofer a Eijun y ya iba siendo hora de regresar, pero realmente no quería dejarlo solo.

—Me gustaría quedarme a esperar contigo pero tengo unos asuntos que atender, tu padre no debe tardar demasiado. ¿Quieres esperarlo aquí o prefieres que te lleve a su oficina?

Eijun le dedicó una mirada vacía que le puso los pelos de punta.

—Esperaré aquí.

Rei asintió, no demasiado convencida y le echó un vistazo a su reloj. La práctica había terminado hacia quince minutos, el entrenador llegaría en cualquier momento.

—Lamento no poder quedarme, Eijun-chan, pero espero de corazón que las cosas vayan bien con tu padre.

Eijun endureció el rostro, tratando de esconder la infinita tristeza que cargaba encima. Rei no supo cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez desde el incidente que lo veía expresar sus sentimientos de esa forma tan espontánea.

—Yo… —pero ni bien empezó a hablar, Eijun cerró la boca.

Parecía impaciente, como si necesitase decirle algo con muchísima urgencia. Decidiendo que todavía tenía tiempo, esperó pacientemente a que el niño pusiera sus pensamientos en orden.

—Lamento que haya tenido que ir a recogerme, Rei-san.

Y entonces clavó la mirada en el piso y no dijo nada más. El corazón de Rei dio un vuelco. Realmente no entendía dónde había quedado esa seguridad y esa confianza rayada en la imprudencia que lo había caracterizado.

—_Probablemente se fueron junto a su madre_ —pensó, abatida, llena de tristeza—. No te preocupes por eso —le puso una mano en el hombro—. Deberías dejar de meterte en problemas, Eijun-chan, todos estamos preocupados por ti.

Eijun asintió secamente, luchando por no responderle. Si comenzaba a hablar, pasarían cosas malas. Rei lo miró unos momentos más antes de despedirse.

—Nos vemos después —se alejó con paso lento, rumbo hacia su auto—. Realmente no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lidiar con un niño que se quedó sin madre —soltó un suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, podía sentir una jaqueca aproximándose con la fuerza de una tormenta—. Y mucho menos cuando el que sufre es Kataoka Eijun.


End file.
